Hunted
by YoukaiLord33
Summary: Love can change people but so can betrayal. After a fight with Inuyasa kagome leaves for two months, when she returns to find that her friends are being hunted and Inuyasha is the hunter.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hunted

Kagome stepped out of the well. It was two months since she had been to feudal era. She remembered the fight with Inuyasha; she had seen him with Kikyo. As usual it had been emotionally painful, but this had been more so because he had told her that he loved her the day before.

Flashback

"_Kagome wait let me explain why I was with Kikyo!"_

"_No Inuyasha, I don't want to here your excuses!"_

"_But I only went to tell her that…"_

"_SIT!"_

_Crash, Inuyasha plunged to the ground. _

"_You lied to me Inuyasha, you said you loved me then you went to her! I'm going home Inuyasha, I wont be coming back for a very long time!"_

"_But Kagome I…"_

"_No! I hate you! OK! I hate you Inuyasha!"_

_With that she had gone into the well. _

end flashback.

"Huh, that's strange usually Shippou has greeted me by now, she thought".

"Kagome!"

She turned and saw Miroku.

"Quickly Kagome! Follow me."

"Hey Miroku where are…"

"No time for questions, follow me. HURRY!"

She did as she was told. He led her through the forest to a water fall. He then took her on small path that went behind the waterfall, and into a cave.

The cave was lit by some small lamps, and there were futons on the ground. She saw that Sango and Shippou were both in the cave.

"Oh, hi Sango." "Hi Shippou!"

"Kagome!" The little kitsune jumped into her arms. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Well, Shippou I had to come back some time, but I got a really weird felling, like something was wrong over here. Hey wait where's Inuyasha?"

"Hopefully no where near." Miroku muttered.

"Miroku! That's not very nice!" Kagome said

I don't want that murderous hanyou any where near us!

"Now, Miroku Inuyasha may be an insensitive jerk, but he'd never hurt any of us intentionally."

"Actually, Kagome," said Sango, he would.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, Miroku said, the reason I brought you here was because of Inuyasha. We don't know how but the day you left Inuyasha went into the forest and when he returned he was a demon!"

What!

"Kagome, he slaughtered the villagers including Kiaede."

"Oh no, you mean he hasn't transformed back yet?"

"No, but something is different about this transformation. He is not a mindless beast like he was before. He is more cunning. He sets traps for us."

Kagome ran out of the cave and past the waterfall, crying hysterically. She didn't stop until she was a good distance away. And she just cried until she sensed two Shikon jewel shards approaching.

"Kagome"! A familiar voice yelled, as a whirlwind stopped in front of her.

"K kkk Koga."

"Kagome why are you crying?"

Koga sniffed the air. "All right Mutt Face I smell you now come out and tell me what you did to Kagome."

"Inuyasha is here?" Stammered Kagome.

A red and silver blur landed in front of them.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he had a purple stripe on each side of face and eyes were red.

"Too bad wolf. You two could have lived at least a few minutes longer if you hadn't sniffed me out.

"How dare you! I'm used to you threatening me but I've never thought you would threaten Kagome. I'll kill you!"

Koga jumped at Inuyasha. There was a flurry of movement and blood spattered everywhere. Koga hit the ground hard his side bleeding profusely.

Inuyasha looked at his bloodied claws, and smiled. He then turned his attention to Kagome.

"I'm surprised, Kagome I didn't think you would actually return. What's the matter Kagome? Don't worry I will make sure your death is quick, after all it is the least I could do to thank you."

Kagome was shocked what had h

appened to her beloved Inuyasha?

"By the look on your face you don't know what I am talking about. Very well, let me enlighten you. It is because of you that this happened"

"What"

"Oh yeah, you see I went to tell Kikyo that I had made choice, to go with you, I broke my promise to her. She felt so betrayed, but didn't care, I loved you to much.

But when you said you hated me it sent my human half went insane with grief. So much that I went to a clearing and plunged Tetsusaiga into my self. But something wonderful happened instead of dieing as intended_ I_ gained control of my body. I am not sure what happened to my human half, maybe he is just dormant, maybe he is dead."

Kagome's crying increased.

"Ah don't cry I know something that should cheer you up. Since you hated her so much it should please you to know that my first victim was Kikyo. The look of betrayal and fear on her face was priceless. With that knowledge, Kagome, die!"

Inuyasha rushed at Kagome.

* * *

**So how was it? remember this is my first fic so be gentle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Theruthlesscow: Glad you liked it. **

**Kracken l.w: I will try to slow it down a bit for you.**

**Animenerd210: Thanks I'm happy that you liked it.**

**Megan Consoer: Glad that you liked it, don't worry there should plenty more chapters.**

**Doghanyou396: Happy that you thought it was good.**

**Inu yasha is awesome: Thanks.**

**DemonicPrincess24:Thanks!** **Great ad by the way.**

**Chibi inuxkag476: don't worry there will be more.**

**Cherib baby: Thanks! glad that you liked it.**

If I owned Inuyasha would I really bother writing this?

Inuyasha rushed at Kagome, his hand raised. As he brought his claws down in a sweeping arc Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the blow that would end her life. It never came

When she looked up she saw Miroku standing in front of her blocking Inuyasha's claws with his staff.

"Inuyasha, stop this. Please return to your former self!" he shouted. He pushed Inuyasha back with his staff.

" Ha! Not going to happen, monk! I'm here to stay this time!" Inuyasha snarled.

Seemingly out of no where the Hiraikotsu came at Inuyasha. He jumped back to avoid the weapon, and landed a few feet away as Sango ran up by Miroku. She threw the weapon again at Inuyasha, hoping to knock him out. Inuyasha smirked as he reached out his hand and caught the Hiraikotsu.

"Sango you should know by now that you have through this much harder to hit me."

He pulled back his arm and sent the huge weapon back at her. She tried to doge the attack but failed miserably and got knocked out.

"No Sango!" Shouted Miroku "May the real Inuyasha forgive me, WIND TUNNLE!"!

Inuyasha knew he couldn't survive long against the wind tunnel so he did the only thing he could. Retreat.

Once Miroku had put his wind tunnel away he and Kagome heard Inuyasha laughing form the trees but they couldn't see him. He let out a laugh that would have put Naraku to shame.

"You have won… this time. But don't worry monk I'll be back to finish you all off"

After that they didn't hear any thing so they assumed he left.

"Look, Kagome we have to get Koga and Sango back to the cave so they can heal and then find a way to defeat Inuyasha." Said Miroku.

Perhaps I can help came a an all to familiar voice. They turned there heads and saw the one being they hated above anything else.

"Naraku"

**So how was it did do any better, worse?**


End file.
